Omega Sentinel
The Omega Sentinel is a powerful demon, known as a "Demon Lord" by most , and feared almost as much as an Overlord. They wish to take the Netherworld by storm and often vow to defeat the Overlord and claim it's position as it's own. Demons whom become Omega Sentinels begin gaining vassals and followers to aid them when they reach the top. Often compared to their more magically inclined counterparts known as the Gideon, Omega Sentinels are powerful forces to be reckoned with. Hit Die: D10 Requirements' ' ' ' to become a Omega Sentinel, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria Base Attack Bonus: +9 Skills: Intimidate 5 ranks, Bluff 5 ranks, at least 10 ranks in any one martial knowledge skill Feats: Leadership or Deva Special: Must be approved by the Dark Senate or an equally powerful Legislature, or must be deemed by their following to be an absolute badass. SKILLS A Omega Sentinel’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Gather Information (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimdate (Cha), Athletics (Dex), Perception (Wis), Perception (Wis), and Swim (Str), Martial Knowledge (Any two from previous class). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Inheritance of evil (Ex) At 1st level you gain the ability to purchase Omega Sentinel Evilties as they are now on your class list. Aura of Superiority (Su) At 1st level, an Omega Sentinel radiates a palpably daunting aura that causes all enemies within 10 feet to take a –4 penalty on saving throws against fear effects. Creatures that are normally immune to fear lose that immunity while within 10 feet of an Omega Sentinel with this ability. This ability functions only while the Omega Sentinel remains conscious, not if he is unconscious or dead. At 3rd level this increases to 20 feet, and at 5th it increases to 30. Chaos Soldier (Su) At 2nd level, As an instant action, the Omega Sentinel can drastically increase his fighting capabilities. For A number of rounds per day equal to 3+ your Constitution modifier, you can increase your strength and dexterity by +4. You also gain a +2 Bonus to your fortitude saving throw. At 4th level you can also choose to use this on any ally within 30 feet, their duration for the effect is the same as yours. Death Avenger (Ex) If one of your followers or allies is targeted in battle by a creature, and you have remaining attacks of opportunity, you can choose to attack the creature (so long as they are within range) by expending 2 uses of your attacks of opportunity. Your attack is considered to happen first so if you defeat the enemy your ally will not be targeted by the enemy's attack. This can only be used once per round against the same enemy. Aura of Malice (Su) All enemies within 30 feet of the Omega Sentinel take a -1 penalty to all attack and damage rolls. Violator (Su) Your power is immense and your dark energies can end worlds. A number of times a day equal to 3+ your Constitution modifier, As a free action that must be stated before you roll your attack roll, you can declare the attack to be a Vile Strike. This attack deals an additional amount of damage equal to your constitution modifier when you strike. Last Battalion (Su) Your army stands strong by your side and will give their lives for you. As such you take no penalties to your leadership score when a follower dies. In addition, the level of your cohort from leadership is increases to be able to be just 1 level lower than your own. If you possess the Deva feat the enemy gains a +4 bonus to their knowledge check to know who you are. Aura of The King (Su) You gain a Fear effect that effects your enemies within 30 feet. The will saving throw DC for this is 10+ your Omega Sentinel level+ your constitution modifier, Creatures who fail this roll are not only Shaken for 1d4+1 rounds, but they also suffer the effects of a Bestow Curse spell. Unlike a usual bestow curse spell, the duration is not permanent and only lasts until the fear effect wears off. A successful saving throw makes you immune to that Particular Omega Sentinel's Aura of the King for 24 hours.